betweenfandomcom-20200213-history
War
|image= Dead Children.jpg |caption= |season= 1 |episode_number=6 |air_date= June 25, 2015 |writer=Story by : Michael McGowan & Ellen Vanstone Teleplay by : Michael McGowan & Blain Watters |director=Michael McGowan |previous_episode= End of the Rope |next_episode= Get Out of Town (Season Two) }}'War '''is the sixth episode of ''Between, and it is also the Season One finale. Summary The government arrives in Pretty Lake with a cure; Adam has information that may save lives. Plot Thanks to his father, Adam may have found a way out of Pretty Lake, but after revelations about the virus Adam doesn't know if he can trust him. In the wake of Amanda's death by car accident via Pat, the Creekers agree on a ceasefire with Chuck. Ronnie continues to struggle with his drug withdrawals. Melissa makes Wiley reveal the identity of Jason's father. Soldiers come into the town, past the fence, claiming to be giving injections that will cure everyone. Cast Main *Jennette McCurdy as Wiley Day *Jesse Carere as Adam Jones *Ryan Allen as Gord *Justin Kelly as Chuck Lott Jr. *Kyle Mac as Ronnie Creeker *Jack Murray as Mark *Brooke Palsson as Melissa Day *Rick Roberts as Clarence Jones Recurring *Shailyn Pierre-Dixon as Frances *Jordan Todosey as Tracey Creeker *Jim Watson as Pat Creeker *Jesse Bostick as Felix *Rebecca Liddard as Hanna *Abigail Winter as Samantha Guest Starring * Sava Drayton as Special Ops 2 * Brendan Murray as Special Ops 3 Deaths This episode contains a significant number of deaths: * Pat Creeker shot numerous times by soldiers * Clarence Jones shot in the chest by his son, Adam Jones * Melissa Day died in a car crash caused by the soldier driving after succumbing to the virus. * Many Unnamed Special Forces Soldiers * Over 500 children from Pretty Lake after they were killed by the fake injections Trivia * It is currently unknown if Melissa Day was killed via smoke inhalation, as she was unconscious when her sister Wiley left her in the burning vehicle. * Pat and Wiley admit they were in the car when Amanda was killed in a hit-and-run the night before. * Ronnie almost cuts himself, after threatening Jason and Tracey with the knife. * It is revealed that Charles Lott Sr. is the father of Wiley Day's son Jason, making Jason, Chuck's brother. This also confirms Wiley and Charles had an affair while she worked at the Car Lot. * Had the soldiers lived another five minutes, Frances would have been injected with the fake antidote and killed. * Mark reveals that he was an inmate at the prison, but doesn't tell them why he was in prison (because he killed his father, claiming he had to). * Chuck almost shot Pat, but Pat ended up getting shot instead - saving Chuck's life. * Wiley and Melissa appear to be more civil after Wiley cries and becomes accountable for her wrong actions and sins. * Clarence claims that he and his son Adam are the only two who are immune to the virus since it's made with his DNA, but Adam keeps this a secret and sets out to save as many people as he can. Gallery 20181120_153443_HDR.jpg|Boy killed by the fake cure 20181120_153513_HDR.jpg Quotes *Ronnie: "What were you in here for?" Mark: "J-walking." *Frances: "I was next, Gord. I was next." *Adam: "If you and I are the only ones who are immune why aren't they dead then?" Clarence: "They will be once they turn 22, because it's tapped into their biological clocks." *Ronnie: "What happened?" Chuck: "Your brother saved my life." Category:Season One Episodes